Devices utilizing hot-wire cutting machines to cut the stud profiles in to foam panels are known. The processes undertaken by these machines are expensive and not accurate because the hot wire process invites the cutting wire to wander or sag, creating assembly difficulties because the cuts are not straight and, therefore, a straight metal stud has a difficult time sliding into the profile cut. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cutting device that would cut stud profiles with both accuracy and efficiency.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/218,678 sets forth a foam panel cutting machine that cuts a profile of a metal stud into a foam panel by placing the foam panel on a stationary platform wherein the machine includes the cutting members being disposed on a moveable head. The moveable cutting head moves over or under the foam panels to cut the slots, also known as kerfs. This configuration, however, necessarily limits a length of a foam panel that can be utilized due to limitations in the movement of the head and the size of the supporting platform. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cutting machine that is configured to cut metal stud profiles in foam panels of variable lengths.
Further, a cutting machine having the foam panel being stationary on the machine's platform and the cutting members being on a moveable head that moves along the length of the foam panel necessitates a centralized manufacturing facility. The size of the fixed platform and the controls and guide system required to accurately cut metal stud profiles into the foam panel requires a large enclosed area. Further, this configuration greatly reduces the ability to adapt the length or configuration of manufactured sheets due to the conditions on a job-site. Accordingly, the large machine required for cutting foam panels on a stationary platform ultimately reduces the ability to utilize insulated structural panels in remote areas or other areas that are a sufficient distance from a manufacturing facility due to shipping limitations and costs associated therewith and also prevents modification of panels on-site to adapt to any issues that may occur during installation. Thus, there is a need in the art for a metal stud profile cutting machine that is portable and may be taken to a job site in order to assemble the insulated building panels on-site.
Moreover, a stationary cutting machine is less efficient because the foam panel has to be moved to another machine for the insertion of the metal studs into the foam panel after cutting the kerfs in order to assemble the insulated building panel. Thus, there was also a need in the art for a cutting machine that may be integrated into a continuous panel production line that simultaneously cuts the EPS panel and inserts the necessary length of metal stud to foam the insulated building panels.